


Thinking out loud

by jumpingtoytym



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, failed angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingtoytym/pseuds/jumpingtoytym
Summary: The fastest fic I've written. Took almost 2 weeks! └|ﾟεﾟ|┐┌|ﾟзﾟ|┘Also the title was taken from ed sheeran again cuz I'm bad at them @^ェ^@Anyway, hope u enjoy reading ^^





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fastest fic I've written. Took almost 2 weeks! └|ﾟεﾟ|┐┌|ﾟзﾟ|┘  
> Also the title was taken from ed sheeran again cuz I'm bad at them @^ェ^@
> 
> Anyway, hope u enjoy reading ^^

_No! No! NO! Damn you YAOTOME HIKARU!_

  
_Out of all places he could have got me into, why does it have to be the hotel that my ex-boyfriend owns!! My ex-boyfriend was his “tight connections” to this job?!_

  
Yamada Ryosuke (27) was looking for another hotel to work at as executive assistant for the CEO of the hotel, because his previous boss was horrible, so his good friend Yaotome Hikaru, told him he has the perfect place for him, and that he’s accepted without questions. It was stupid of him to say yes without a question.

  
That is how he’s in front of his ex-boyfriend, Nakajima Yuto(27) now, who is also his new boss.

 

**8 years ago**

  
“Gomen, Keito. My fever isn’t getting any better, so I’ll skip classes today too”

  
“It’s okay. Just rest well. I’ll stop by after work to see you, and if you need anything, call me”

  
After talking with one of his best friends, Ryosuke fixes the ice bag on his forehead, closing his eyes to sleep more, in hope of waking up without the fever, but an hour later he wakes up to the sound of loud music coming from the apartment next door.

  
“Mou~ Hikaru-kun!” he whines as he struggles to pull his body off the couch and go knock on Hikaru’s door to tell him to keep it quiet.

  
Yaotome Hikaru is his senpai from elementary school. Hikaru found him very adorable, so he always invited him to play and bought him candy. Ryosuke wasn’t fond of him as much; because hikaru liked scaring him and watch the cutie pie ask for his help.

  
Somehow they always ended up in the same schools, and when he moved out from his parents house to live in university’s dorms, his aunt offered giving him her apartment while she’s visiting her son who works abroad, and by god’s will, he found Hikaru exactly next door.

  
“Hikaru-kun!” he presses the bell with what little strength left in him.

  
“Yeah?” the door opens, but it isn’t Hikaru.

  
“You’re not Hikaru-kun!”

  
“He’s out now. I’m a friend of his” the taller (and definitely handsome) man (only if he had the strength to flail) replies.

  
“Okay. Can you keep it down! Some people are sick and trying to rest”

  
“Gomenasai! I didn’t mean to disturb you. It’s just that Hika set the volume loud I didn’t know how to turn it down at the beginning, but I’ll try not disturb you”

  
“thank you” Ryosuke replies then turns to go back into his apartment as quickly as possible.

  
His sight was getting too blurry, the walls started spinning, and it’s harder to breath with every second passes by, plus, it’s enough that he scared off the hottest guy he’s seen looking in his worst, so there’s no way the guy have liked him -if he was even gay or bi-

 

  
Sighing for the hundredth time, Yuto throws his phone beside him on the couch.

  
It was supposed to be a fun day. He was supposed to meet with the band and play music all day long, but somehow everyone had urgent things to do, so he’s left alone in the band’s bassist’s apartment, Hikaru.

  
He and Hikaru were neighbors long time ago, until he finished elementary school when his family moved to another area of Tokyo. After that he lost contact with him till they met in university campus on his first day on campus.

  
It’s been 4-5 months since then, and during it he was introduced to the rest of the band and got to know them well enough to call them close friends.

  
Yuto checks the time on his phone, and it’s not even 9:30 am ye, and Hikaru said he won’t be back before 1 pm. Why did he suggested gathering from so early in the morning!

  
He decides to make himself something to eat, since he’s getting hungry, plus, he was counting on eating out with the band. Before heading to the kitchen, Yuto thought of playing music to lift his mood up a bit, but almost had a heart attack when the music blasted loud.

  
Shortly after he manages to lower the volume, the bell rings. Great! The neighbors are mad.

  
“You’re not Hikaru-kun!”

  
Was the first thing the most beautiful, cute stranger (his eyes laid on) says to him.

  
“He’s out now. I’m a friend of his”

  
The cute guy asks him to keep it down, saying he’s sick and wants to rest. He did look very pale and tired, but still very beautiful. He apologizes before the shorter heads back to his apartment, while he watches him to see which apartment he goes into, already planning on spending more time in Hikaru’s, and hopefully running into the beautiful stranger again.

  
Before the shorter closes his door, Yuto hears a loud thud, like something fell. He decides to check on him, and his thoughts were right. The man is laying unconscious at the entrance.

  
Worried, Yuto takes him to the closest hospital he found, and the doctor said there was nothing to worry about. He he just needed proper nutrition, rest, fluids and medication.

 

 

**Present**

  
He still remembers how embarrassed the shorter was when he woke up in the hospital and found out that he fainted in front of a complete stranger. His face and specially his ears, turned red from embarrassment was so damn adorable.

  
Ryosuke was, and still is cute and beautiful, better than he remembers him. Seeing his shocked face turn to red, embarrassed as he realizes that Yuto is his new boss. Yuto is happy that that side of him is still the same.

  
It was pure coincidence seeing Hikaru at his parents’ house while visiting. He heard that Hikaru’s family moved to a house a block away from his parents’ and that day hikaru was visiting them when the two families decided on a reunion like the old days.

  
They talked about the old days, and Yuto couldn’t help the flutter in his heart at the mention of his ex-boyfriend, Yamada Ryosuke. Hikaru told him how the shorter was looking for a new job, and Yuto didn’t think before telling him to send him and the job will be his.

  
It was a bad idea, but the urge to see him again overpowered him, but GOD! He just realized how much he misses everything about him, and suddenly all their time together plays in his mind.

 

**7 years ago**

  
A year has passed since they met, 9 and a half month since they started dating. It was obvious from the start how they both were so into each other, all the obvious flirting, jealousy form anyone gets close to the other.  
Yamada Ryosuke was the best thing happened to Yuto’s life. How could such a perfect person exist! Ryosuke’s the only person who would listen to his long talks about cameras or any hobby he’s into, he sometimes stop him though when it’s too long, but would tell him to continue another time because he was tired or bored, and that’s another thing he likes about him, is his honesty.

  
The shorter is quite a tsundre, but Yuto loves melting that tsun side of him and watch his face and ears turn red. Call him an S, but teasing and controlling the shorter is one of his favorite things. Knowing that he affects the shorter so much gives him so much ego.

  
“Y Yuto!” the shorter gasps as Yuto slips his tongue into his mouth “Everyone will be here soon”

  
The band are supposed to be meeting in a studio to have a session, but the couple arrived very early, so Yuto used the time to sweet talk his cute boyfriend and now they’re making out on the sofa in the studio.

  
“We’ll hear the door outside click if anyone comes in” Yuto says while nibbling on Ryosuke’s neck and sniffing him, and just like that with a few kisses, Ryosuke says yes.

  
He just can’t get enough of his natural scent. Of all the people he’s dated or known, Ryosuke has the best scent and most addicting, not even girls can win against him. But honestly everything about his shorter boyfriend drives him crazy, he’s perfect for him in every way.

  
“Guys!” They hear someone clearing his throat and they turn their heads to the source.

“Did we buy a ticket to a live porn show?”

  
an angry Hikaru raises an eyebrow, eying their position up and down. Yuto has Ryosuke in his lap, arms wrapped around his waist, but one hand groping the shorter’s butt, while Ryosuke has an arm wrapped around the taller’s neck, and the other hand is in the taller’s hair.

  
“Sorry” the shorter moves from Yuto’s lap and fixes himself.

  
Shortly after, the rest of the band arrive, and the quiet room turn noisy.

  
“You came again, Ryosuke” Chinen Yuri smirks at his friend.

  
He heard from his band mate, Okamoto Keito the guitarist, who is also one of Ryosuke’s best friends along with Chinen Yuri, that his shorter boyfriend always avoided coming to the band sessions until he knew that Yuto is in the band, so they always tease him for it. It was true; because Yuto never saw Ryosuke. He’s only met Yuri.

  
“Shut up!” Ryosuke glares at his friend.

  
“Yuto” Inoo Kei, the keyboardist of the band cuts his thoughts of how cute his blushing boyfriend is.

  
“Do you have time tomorrow? I want to give you back your cd and borrow another one of your recommendation”

  
“I have 2 hours between morning and noon classes, we can meet at the usual café”

  
“Great! I’ll see you the-“

  
“Gomen, but your hair is a mess. Let me fix it!” Ryosuke suddenly cuts their conversation standing in between them, and starts brushing his hair with his fingers “My hand messed it up when you were kissing me earlier” Ryosuke giggles cutely.

  
Alright! As much as his little boyfriend is a tsundre, but his jealousy is something else.

Yuto wants to laugh so hard at Ryosuke’s cute attempt to prove to Inoo that Yuto is his.  
Inoo was flirting with him, but he’s like that with everyone! Throws suggestive winks randomly in conversations or perverted, inappropriate comments, but Ryosuke hates when he gets close his boyfriend.

  
“Thank you” Yuto smiles sweetly, and wraps his arm around Ryosuke’s shoulder to keep him close and to show a bit affection to assure him.

  
Yuto noticed how Ryosuke gets extra clingy and bold around Inoo, and sometimes he likes that, but when the shorter goes out of his way and follows him to where he’s meeting Inoo, it’s not a good sign.

  
He’s learned during the time with his shorter boyfriend that when the shorter starts over thinking anything, he only hurts himself, like now, when he has to leave his boyfriend with a person who matches his boyfriend’s ideal type more than him and it worries him so much, because every minute could make Yuto realize that and eventually leave him.

  
“Ryo-chan, you’ll be late if you stay here longer. I’ll see you to the bus stop” Yuto reminds the shorter, then takes his hand and stands up to lead him outside the café “Inoo-chan, can you wait a little?”

  
“Sure”

  
Outside directly in front of the café glass walls where the bus stop is Yuto gently tips up Ryosuke’s chin with his index finger and thumb to look him in the eyes “Don’t sulk. We’ll see each other after classes”

  
“un” Ryosuke replies still not feeling better.

  
“I guess it can’t be helped when my sweet boyfriend is this jealous” Yuto sighs as he leans in and gives Ryosuke a sweet, long, deep kiss, and makes sure everyone could see it, especially Inoo through the café glass walls.

  
“I’ll *kiss* miss you *kiss* while you’re *kiss* gone, so *kiss* don’t *kiss* be late tonight *kiss*” Yuto continues kissing him.

  
Although people were staring and thought it was inappropriate, he doesn’t care. The smile on his shorter boyfriend’s face after was worth more than the world to him.

 

  
**Present**

  
“Nakajima-sama, all the papers were sorted and done with” Ryosuke reports to his boss.

  
It’s been a month of working under his ex-boyfriend, and it was a TORTURE! Yuto was great as a boss, kind, reliable, very considerate of others, and that’s where the torture is. He can’t help his racing heartbeats every time the taller smiles that cool mature smile of his -that used to swoop him off his feet and apparently it still does-, or his voice, or when he’s kind to others.

  
“Good job!” and here comes that smile again! Ryosuke almost feels week in the knees.

  
“Now, I want you to make a report on these papers” Yuto hands him papers.

  
“I’ll start right away” Ryosuke excuses himself, but Yuto stops him.

  
“Do it here”

  
“But the-“

  
“Use my laptop. I need the report fast”

  
Yuto left him no choice other than being under his eyes for the rest of the day. The work load was so much, 9pm came but work is still not done. They’re probably the only 2 left on the floor. In the end somehow, papers were spread on the floor, with him next to his ex-boyfriend in the middle of all the papers.

  
“It’s already this late!” Yuto sighs seeing the time on his phone “Sorry I kept you till now”

  
“I-It’s fine” Ryosuke blushes at the gentleness “besides, I couldn’t leave you with all this alone”

  
“You’re still the same” Yuto says suddenly looking fondly at Ryosuke.

  
“What?”

  
“Your kindness, face, smile, laugh… they haven’t changed at all” Yuto smiles the same way Yuto used to smile at him when they were so in love with each other, and it’s killing him.

  
He’d be lying if he said that he doesn’t miss him, or isn’t longing for his touch, but whatever was between them, is over! They can’t be together anymore. He tries reminding himself of that, but when Yuto’s lips touch his, everything was thrown out of the window.

  
All the nights he cried, and the days he pushed himself through to forget Nakajima Yuto, his friends’ efforts to cheer him up after breaking up with Yuto, and his current boyfriend who was beside him all along!

  
“Y-Yu- AH!” Ryosuke wanted to stop, but Yuto’s mouth on his nipple, heavy warm breath against his skin, and the hand pulling him close while the other massaging the bulge in his pants, threw the last bit of sanity off the building.

  
When did the taller stripped his upper half, is a question he’d be concerned about if they both weren’t so high on each other, but Yuto was always good in making him not care about anything and just drown in pleasure with a little kissing and touching, and it seems that hasn’t changed.

 

 

“Okaeri!” Yuya greets his shorter boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

  
Oh, no! No! NO! I’M THE WORST! A HUMAN TRASH!

  
Seeing his boyfriend happily greeting him, and wants to kiss him, makes him feel bad. Yuto is still all over him, and he probably reeks of sex.

  
“T-Tadaima” Ryosuke replies lowly, avoiding looking into his boyfriend’s face.

  
“You smell like men’s perfume” Yuya frowns. Ryosuke doesn’t normally puts perfume, unless it’s a special occasion.

  
YUTO! He must smell like him. The taller liked putting perfume almost all the time, plus, Ryosuke’s perfumes are more on the feminine side. He doesn’t like men’s that much.

  
“I b-browed from someone in work, because I was sweating a lot and was worried if I was smelly” he lies “I’ll take a shower” Ryosuke almost runs away from Yuya.

  
He met Takaki Yuya through work in his first job after graduation along with one of his best friends, Arioka Daiki. He was still not over Yuto, and told Yuya when the older confessed to him, but the older told him to give it a try and that he’ll definitely make him forget about his ex. Ever since then, they’ve been doing good in their relationship, Yuya even asked him to live together, but he told he wasn’t ready for such a big move, so they just have sleepovers most of the time.

  
Yuya is every girl and uke’s perfect boyfriend, and he’s so stupid to cheat on him like that, but Yuto! Yuto is just his weakness. He should be feeling guilty for cheating on his boyfriend, but all that is running in his mind is how heavenly everything about Yuto felt.

Yuto is different for him. His feelings are different when it’s Yuto. His body reacts differently with Yuto, the pleasure is on another level with him.

  
He’s not trying to compare Yuto and Yuya, and though he’s not experienced that much, since they are the only 2 he’s slept with, but GOD, does Yuto knows his body really well. It was very embarrassing when Yuto kept pointing how his body hasn’t changed. He missed the way Yuto worked his body, and he doesn’t think anyone could do it like him. Or he’s just so in love with him he feels better with him.

 

  
**2 hours ago**

  
They’re both panting and trying to calm after their intense orgasm. Yuto’s face buried in Ryosuke’s neck, body probed up on elbows, while the shorter still has his arms and legs around Yuto, laid on the sofa in Yuto’s closed, private office. They moved to the sofa, because Yuto was worried that the floor would be harsh on the shorter’s back.

  
“You okay?” Yuto asks.

  
“un” Ryosuke giggles as he suddenly feels like laughing.

  
Satisfied glowing faces greet each other, followed by kisses.

  
“That was… wow” Yuto sighs. Ryosuke nods.

  
“Thank god everyone left. You still move… wildly and moan loud” Yuto teases him with that silly grin of his that Ryosuke liked “Your nipples are still very sensitive, your ears too”

  
“It’s rude to point out something like this” Ryosuke pouts and his face turns red. Yuto chuckles and kisses him.

  
“Don’t pout. I love your voice when you moan, it’s music from heaven” he gives him another kiss “and when you’re moving wild, I like maintaining you”

  
“Nakajima-sama, are you inside?”

  
Before Ryosuke could react properly, a knock on the door disturbs them. Yuto immediately pulls him up, along with the scattered clothes he could pick up, and rushes to the private bathroom, just before the door to the office opens.

  
The taller dresses quickly so he could go see who disturbed their precious time. Ryosuke kept watching him quickly putting on his suit, and it was such a great view, as always. Yuto has gotten more muscular, he’s not that thin anymore, and the view is making him a little dizzy and weaker in the knees than he already is from their session.

  
“Be right back” Yuto gives him a quick kiss before opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom, leaving him naked still, and dazed.

  
“Ah, you’re still here Nakajima-sama! I thought it was weird the lights are on, and the door is unlocked” it was one of the security guards.

  
“I just went to the bathroom to freshen up” Yuto replies as he fixes his *cough*sex*cough* hair the best he can.

  
The security guard didn’t seem to doubt anything and opened a normal conversation, and Yuto would’ve been happy to talk, but Ryosuke is locked in the bathroom, and worst of all is that he notices a piece of underwear laying around the paper mess. It can’t be his, since he’s wearing it, so it’s Ryosuke’s! If the security guard took a proper look at the papers mess he would see the underwear.

  
“Oh, I almost forgot! Inoo-sama came half an hour ago, but since there was no answer from you or Yamada-san, I told him you probably left, and he left”

  
“Okay, thank you for telling me. I’ll be here for a little more, but I don’t want to be disturbed, so don’t let anyone up here, except for Yamada-kun. I asked him to do some work for me, anyone else tell them I left” Yuto tries to get rid of the security guard before he notices the underwear.

  
After the security guard leaves, somehow during tidying up the mess they made, one thing lead to another, and the second session happened, only this time it was more about savoring each other, slower pace, more gentle.

 

  
**Present**

  
“I was thinking we could go on date tomorrow before my flight” Yuya says as takes a sip of his wine.

  
After Ryosuke finished his shower, he found Yuya plating him omelet rice. His older boyfriend made it for him who didn’t have dinner yet, while Yuya had a glass of wine.

  
“Gomen, but I’m working tomorrow”

  
Yuya works with his dad and grandpa on their family business, and whenever there’s job outside of Tokyo, they always send his boyfriend, besides his original job in the main office. This time he’ll be gone for 2 weeks.

  
It would be a good opportunity to figure out whatever that happened between him and Yuto, but for the rest of the week, they figured nothing out but how much they missed the intimacy and just being together (also their love for each other but both scared to say a thing).

 


	2. Part 2

3 days left before Yuya comes back. Ryosuke still can’t say no to Yuto. The next day after that night, Ryosuke invited Yuto to his apartment; because they wanted a private place and his apartment is closer to work. They intended to talk about their affair, and somehow ended in bed lost in each other for the second time after 6 years and a half. From then on, they spent every night and morning together in either’s apartment.

  
He’s actually disappointed that Yuto hasn’t asked him to get back together yet. They’ve been so good together. Or does he just wants a physical relationship? No, Yuto is not that type, and the way he’s been treating him during those 2 weeks were so affectionate, like he loves him. Or is it because he was the one who broke up with him? Does he think Ryosuke doesn’t love him anymore?

  
_That’s not right! You should be torturing in guilt for cheating on your boyfriend, YAMADA RYOSUKE!_

  
Ryosuke sighs for the 100th time as he steps out of the hotel after work. He’s going to Yuto’s apartment again, but this time he wants to tell him they should stop whatever is going on between them, and that he has a boyfriend.

  
“Ryosuke” he looks up to see who called him.

  
“Y-Yuya!” with a bouquet of flowers!

  
_Yuya is back?!_

  
“W-What are you doing here?”

  
“The deal went smoother than expected hence I finished my job earlier and couldn’t wait 3 more days to see you” the taller hands him the flowers and hugs him.

  
“Omedetou on the deal” oh god! This is bad! “but why the flowers?”

  
“Oh, they’re to tell you that I miss you, and I love you” Yuya gives him kiss on his forehead.

  
_NO! This isn’t happening! How could I be such a jerk and cheat on a wonderful person like Yuya!_

  
Ryosuke never felt more trashy then now. His boyfriend is being all sweet, and he was planning on going to his ex and continue his affair.

  
“Yuya, I…I-“ he’s speechless. What could he possibly say after all he’s done.

  
“Yamada-kun” a very familiar voice calls him.

  
_NO, PLEASE NO! NOT HIM! NOT RIGHT NOW!_

  
“Everything’s alright?” Yuto stands in front of them frowning.

  
“Y-Yes!” Ryosuke breaks the hug “This is Takaki Yuya, and this is Nakajima Yuto, he’s my boss”

  
“Nice meeting you. I’m the boyfriend” Yuto and Yuya shake hands.

  
“Oh, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend” Yuto’s frown gets more visible “I see flowers. Is it a special occasion?”

  
“seeing my lovely boyfriend after almost 2 weeks is definitely special” Yuya wraps an arm around Ryosuke’s shoulder and pulls him closer, while smiling fondly.

  
“Have fun then” Yuto’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes “but not too much fun, don’t want you late for work tomorrow”

  
Deep inside Ryosuke he wishes Yuto’s attitude was out of jealousy, but it’s bad enough that he’s having an affair, and Yuto found out about his boyfriend this way.

 

  
  
It was a slap on his face. Someone slapped his face then ripped his soul away. He should’ve known better. Ryosuke broke up with him long ago, of course his feelings had been long gone too. After all these years, of course he’d have boyfriend or even got married. It’s just the 2 weeks affair was too good, his hope got up too high.

  
“Yuto! How are you doing?” Hikaru’s happy, loud voice comes after he picks up the call.

  
“Not in my best”

  
“What’s wrong? I thought you’d be the happiest since you get to see Yama-chan everyday”

  
“You didn’t tell me he has a boyfriend” Yuto snaps.

  
“WHAT? How did that happen?”

  
“You tell me! You’re the one who kept in touch with him all these years”

  
“I swear I didn’t know. Besides we only talked like 2 times a year, and it was coincidence that he told me about the job thing. He never mentioned a boyfriend!”

  
“Well, he has one, and they looked … in love” Yuto feels like crying.

  
This is harder than it should be. Why is my heart so broken?

  
“You met him?”

  
“Yeah, when I was leaving from work, I found them in front of the hotel being lovey-dovey”

  
“I’m sorry. If I knew that I wouldn’t have brought him to you”

  
“It’s not your fault. You were just trying to help. Besides he’s really good in his job”

 

  
  
“Dai-chan, HELP! What should I do now?” Ryosuke whines to one of his best friends, Arioka Daiki.

  
“I can’t believe you cheated on Yuya. What the hell happened to you!” Daiki shakes his head in disappointment as he sets his glass of orange juice on the table.

  
Ryosuke invited Daiki for lunch during his break the next day, and told him about his affair.

  
“I don’t know! That’s why I’m asking for your help, mou~”

  
“Alright! Stop whining like baby. People are starting to look”

  
Ryosuke notices the people in the cafe on tables around them are looking at them.

  
“Okay, let’s start from the beginning. You dated Nakajima long ago, you were crazy about him, but you broke up with him”

Ryosuke nods to everything Daiki says “Why did you break up with him?”

  
“I was scared. He was -and still is- perfect in every way. Not just looks, but also his personality, his kindness. Everyone loved him, and wanted to have him” Ryosuke sighs heavily “At that time he was helping his dad and grandpa with the business, so our time together was shorter. I was bullied because they thought Yuto and I broke up, or that I’m in his way”

  
“You didn’t want to break up with him!” Daiki sighs sadly at the realization “But why didn’t you talk to him?”

  
“Because I really thought I was in his way”

  
“Okay. What does Yuya think of you working under your ex?”

  
“He doesn’t know that Yuto is my ex”

  
“YOU DIDN’T TELL HIM?”

  
“How am I supposed to? What if h-“

  
“Excuse me” a tall, beautiful stranger interprets them “You’re Yamada Ryosuke, right?”

  
“Ah! You’re Inoo Kei!” Ryosuke exclaims looking closely at the stranger’s face.

  
Inoo Kei was the keyboardist of the band Yuto and one of his best friends, Keito, were in, but after graduating they split up. He used to get jealous of him, because the pretty guy used flirt with his boyfriend -um, ex-boyfriend- but now remembering it, the guy was like that with everyone. For God’s sake he hit on Ryosuke a few times! Yuto got mad.  
After brief introductions, Inoo sits with them to catch up a little.

  
“It’s been long since we last met. How are you doing now?” Ryosuke smiles.

  
“The last time I saw you, you had your tongue in Yuto’s mouth” Inoo smirks.

  
Ryosuke and Daiki choke on their juices and Inoo breaks laughing. This guy still inappropriate as ever.

  
“That’s a nice reaction! But I’m doing good. How have you been?” Inoo wipes a tear from laughing.

  
“I’m doing good” Ryosuke clears his throat “but Yuto and I broke up long ago”

  
“I know that silly. I wouldn’t be dating him now if you were still together” Inoo chuckles.

  
“WHAT!!” Ryosuke and Daiki scream.

  
“Gomenasai!” They apologize to the people in the café for screaming when some of them glared.

  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! YUTO AND INOO? DATING? How come Yuto never even mentioned that he’s still in touch with Inoo at all! Let alone dating!

  
“H-How long have you been together?” he may sound rude but he needs to know.

  
“almost 3 years now” Inoo replies “He didn’t tell you? I thought you’re his EA”

  
“W-We haven’t talked about private matters. We want to keep it p-professional” Ryosuke replies nervously.

  
“more like _did_ your private matters _professionally_ instead of talking about it” Daiki snorts lowly at his friend, which earns him a kick to his leg under the table, but thankfully Inoo didn’t hear him.

  
“okay, it was nice seeing you again. I guess I’ll be seeing you more now when I come see Yuto” Inoo excuses himself and leaves.

  
“What the hell is going on? Your ex-boyfriend has a boyfriend but he’s sleeping with you!” Daiki hisses.

  
“I don’t know! Yuto didn’t say anything about him” Ryosuke feels the tears welling in his eyes.

  
“Yama-chan, you have to talk to him, or end your affair. You already have Yuya, and you know how much he loves you and is serious about you, but Nakajima, you’re not sure if he wants you or just playing with you, and you don’t want to hurt Yuya too”

  
Ryosuke sighs heavily. Yuto already has someone. He moved on 3 years ago, then why would he sleep with him again after all these years. And last night when he sounded jealous meeting Yuya, what was that about?  
The rest of the day Ryosuke looked down. It was hard working with Yuto knowing that the taller has someone else. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over and go home.

  
“Here’s today’s last report, Nakajima-sama” Ryosuke plces the report on Yuto’s desk and waits for his dismissal so he could go home already.

  
“Good job. You’re done for the day”

  
Ryosuke bows and starts to the door.

  
“Ryosuke” Yuto calls before he reaches the door “Can you stay a bit longer? I need to talk to you”

  
_Great. Here it comes._

  
The taller ushers him to sit next to him on the sofa where he moves to sit, and he can’t help but remember the first time they did it right on this sofa.

  
“About the last two weeks…” the taller pauses, trying to figure what to say next.

  
Honestly, he didn’t prepare or know what to say. He definitely doesn’t want to end things with the shorter, but he can’t just ask him to break up with his boyfriend to be with him. First he needs to deal with his own boyfriend.

  
“We should stop” Ryosuke continues for him “I can’t do it anymore. It’s wrong, and I don’t want to hurt my boyfriend”

  
Never in his life thought he’d be ending things with Yuto for the second time, and it breaks his heart so bad that he’s the cause of that broken look on the taller’s face. Karma is punishing him for cheating on his boyfriend.

  
“No, Ryosuke. I can’t lose you again!” Yuto takes Ryosuke’s hands in his and brings then to his lips to kiss them.

  
“Yuto we can’t! We both have our own lives now. I can’t just leave Yuya, and you have Inoo” Ryosuke can’t hold his tears anymore.

  
“Do you love him?” Yuto chokes on his tears.

  
Although he’s afraid of the answer, he’s hoping the shorter will say no. He wants him to say no. But the shorter doesn’t answer, which means that it’s not a yes he love him, but it doesn’t mean no too.

  
“Do you love me?” Yuto wants to make sure.

  
“Yuto, please don’t do this”

  
Ryosuke didn’t give a straight answer to that too, and he tried to run from the question, so it definitely doesn’t mean no. Yuto leans to take the shorter in his arms, and inhales the scent of strawberries shampoo from his hair.

  
“I love you, Ryosuke. I never stopped loving you. I’ll do anything to have you back, please!” Yuto’s voice shakes as his tears fall.

  
“What about Inoo? Don’t you love him? Isn’t that why you’re with him” Ryosuke starts sobbing.

  
“I never loved anyone like you! Inoo was there for me when I was trying to get over you, but I never ever would love anyone like you. I couldn’t even if I wanted to” Yuto starts kissing his shoulder “I’ll settle things with him. I’ll do anything to be with you. I want only you, please say yes Ryosuke!”

  
“I’ll be in your way again. You’re better off without me”

  
“What are you talking about? You’ve never been in my way. You were always my motivation to do better”

  
“But they said I was the reason your grades dropped, or they can’t see you because you’re with me, or that you’re always tired because you have to deal with a spoiled boyfriend like me”

  
“Who are THEY?” Yuto breaks the hug to look into Ryosuke’s eyes, cupping his cheek, frowning at the new information.

  
“Everyone! They always said you’ll get tired of me and end up with a rich elite girl to marry. We’d never work”

  
“Is that why you broke up with me?” Ryosuke nods.

  
This is not good. Yuto looks mad, hearing himself saying it, makes him realize how stupid he was. But there was no time for him to apologize as Yuto claims his lips aggressively.

  
“I love you so much, but you can be so stupid” Yuto hugs him again after breaking the kiss “And there I was thinking you stopped loving me all these years” he sighs relived.

  
“Ryosuke, don’t you ever think you’re in my way or anything, ok?” Yuto breaks the hug and holds Ryosuke’s hand tight “You never were, and will never be. You’re the reason I fought my way to this office. I wanted you to be proud of me if we meet again” Yuto finishes with a kiss on the shorter’s forehead.

  
“Thank you” Ryosuke says gratefully.

  
“Thank me by staying by my side! Be mine Ryosuke”

  
“Yes!” the shorter throws himself on Yuto hugging him tight.

 

**1 year later**

  
“You’re going to France! That’s amazing!” Ryosuke, Yuto, Inoo, Daiki, Hikaru, Keito, and Yuri exclaim when Yuya tells the news.

  
“It’s only for two weeks. I never traveled with everything booked and set ahead for me, so this time I want to see how it is to travel on a somewhat tight budget and try the local small hotels” Yuya replies.

  
“Ii na~! I’ve never done it even in Japan. But I want to travel abroad someday too” Yuri says.

  
“You can come with me” Yuya invites him.

  
“But right now my budget isn’t enough for traveling” Yuri pouts.

  
“Don’t worry about anything but packing enough clothes. I’ll take care of the rest” Yuya smiles.

  
“Rich people” Daiki snorts “money isn’t always the way for love” he lowers his voice so only Yuya hears him, teasing him.

  
“Shut up! We’re just friends” Yuya blushes.

  
“Friends that kiss” Inoo butts in smirking.

  
A year ago, when Ryosuke told him that he still loves his ex, who is his boss, Yuya was so nice and understanding. Ryosuke felt bad for hurting him, but Yuya kept telling him that he’ll be alright, that his happiness is what matters, and that they wouldn’t be happy together if the shorter wasn’t in love with him.

  
Yuto too broke up with Inoo shortly after, but to his surprise Inoo too was thinking of breaking up with him. He said once he knew about Ryosuke working for Yuto, he knew it was only a matter of time before Yuto realized that he was still in love with the shorter, and would want to be back with him.

  
After the first month of both break ups, Yuto, Keito and Hikaru started meeting more often to have band sessions, then Inoo joined them and the band was reunited again. Yuya joined the band as the vocalist along with Hikaru’s friend, Yabu Kota, because his best friends are friends with the band, or dating from them, so they introduced him and everything turned great.

  
Since then, things have quickly evolved. Yuya and Yuri developed romantic feelings for each other. Yuya loved the gap between Yuri’s cute face and his tough personality, but still very cute. As for Inoo, it was a shock for everyone when he revealed that he and Daiki have been dating and spending too much time together. The weirdest couple you could ask for, but if they’re happy, who cares!

  
As for our main couple, they wasted no time to be together after ending things with their ex-boyfriends, and Ryosuke moved to Yuto’s apartment. They kept it a secret from everyone in work at the beginning of their relationship, but eventually announced it and made it official.

  
“Ne, why don’t we do it too?” Yuto asks the shorter as they brush their teeth “Traveling I mean. We’ve never been outside of Japan together before”

  
They’re back home after the band session, getting ready to sleep.

  
“But we just came back from London last month!”

  
“But it was for work. I want just you and me, having quality time. Not worry about meetings and deals in between. It’ll be just the two of us, doing romantic couple’s stuff”

  
“That would be nice” Ryosuke smiles at the thought of it.

  
They finish brushing their teeth, then go to bed, not bothering wearing anything but Yuto in his boxers. Ever since they changed all the beddings and covers to softer, gentler material, because Ryosuke’s skin is very sensitive, the beddings were much better than pajamas for him, so he sleeps naked -not that yuto would stop him. He’d gladly take every piece of clothing off him-

  
Yuto went from wearing sweatpants to just boxers. He wants to feel his boyfriend but not too much, because they wouldn’t be sleeping enough if both were naked every night.

  
“So where do you want to go?” Yuto asks as Ryosuke gets into bed with him.

  
“How about Italy? It was beautiful when we were there for work, and you said that you wanted us to go back again” Ryosuke replies resting his head on Yuto’s chest and both wrap their arms around each other.

  
“I thought you’d say Paris, the city of love”

  
“It’s better if we were trying to confess our feelings or want to fall in love, like Yuya and Yuri”

  
“Maybe” Yuto pauses “Who would’ve thought Yuya and Yuri would fall for each other” Yuto chuckles.

  
“Actually Yuri had a crush on Yuya when they met, so it wasn’t that surprising for me, but talking about a surprising pair it has to be Dai-chan and Inoo-chan, deshou?”

  
“Un, they’re both weird and unexpected”

  
“Also, they’re both more ukes than semes, wonder how it’s working out for them?” Ryosuke asks.

  
“I don’t know” Yuto starting to feel un comfortable talking about his ex’s new relationship and sexual role.

  
“But I think Inoo-chan likes ukes too. He once told me that he and I would’ve made a damn sexy couple” Ryosuke adds nonchalantly.

  
“WHAT! When was that!” Yuto’s jealousy kicks up. He fixes himself to lay on his side to properly see his lovers face.

  
“It was shortly after we started dating. Remember our first big fight” Yuto nods “after you left, I took a walk around campus, and I met Inoo-chan during it. It was before you introduced me to the band, so he didn’t know that I’m your boyfriend”

  
“he was really nice, and gave me good advice that I wanted to run look for you, but you were furious, so thought I would give you time. Once we finished talking about relationships, he opened a bottle of wine I didn’t notice he was holding all along, and started drinking”

  
“I excused myself to wait for you in your dorm again, but by then I guess he was already drunk enough to offer comforting me while I wait for you” Ryosuke pauses to sigh.

  
“What happened after?” Yuto eager to know fast. Jealousy, possessiveness, and anger consuming him. How could Inoo do this to _his_ Ryosuke.

  
“I kicked his male part with all might and left. The next time we met was with the band, and he apologized, and said he shouldn’t have drank that much, but he wouldn’t be Inoo-chan without a perverted comment, and said that we’d make a damn sexy couple, then I threatened to kick him again even harder” Ryosuke smiles proudly, followed by Yuto who launches at him, capturing his lips in a long kiss, while shifting their setting to top him.

  
“Have I said how much I love you” Yuto’s face splitting grin after breaking the kiss was so contagious. But then it changes to a look that only Ryosuke knows.

  
“Yuto-kun, don’t think of any of your weird kinks again, like me and Inoo-chan in very little clothing or something” Ryosuke narrows his eyes at him.

  
“I never thought of that!” Yuto feels offended. He’d never give Ryosuke to anyone “I thought two of you in lingerie would be nice”

  
“T-Two of me!” Ryosuke gasps “Honestly Yuto, how you get those weird kinks of yours will always be a mystery” Ryosuke sighs.

  
“They’re not weird” Yuto pouts, and it’s still cute even when he’s almost 30.

  
“Asking me to wear a full set of cat’s and bunny’s with ears and tails then fucking me in it isn’t weird? And filming my face only during sex isn’t weird” Ryosuke blushes at the memories “Yours are more… require more courage”

  
“Yours are rougher. Doing it tied up, standing up, on my office, or doing it in different places like every corner and wall of my office, in the meetings room too” Yuto defends his kinks “You got me to do you against the door of my office with the secretary right on the other side of the door and she could hear us if we made any noise”

  
Either Yuto is stupid or stupid for not noticing that all the times Ryosuke seduced him at work was to claim him. He honestly wanted the secretary to hear them doing it. When he started working for Yuto, everyone was trying to get Yuto and he was so jealous of all the people flirting with his ex -at that time-, so once he had him, he left his mark everywhere and everything his boyfriend owns, to tell everyone to back off!

  
An idea pops in Ryosuke’s head. He smirks bringing his legs to wrap Yuto’s waist, and arms around Yuto’s neck whispering right into his ear:  
“About saying how much you love me, right now, I’d prefer you show me”

  
Yuto loses his mind at that and kisses him deep, rough, and long. Honestly, he wasn’t made to resist his sweet boyfriend’s temptations, and wouldn’t waist an invitation like this, especially when the little devil is grinding his bare hardness to his clothed one so sensually just the way he loves.

  
“Don’t think of sleeping tonight” Yuto warns him.

  
“I’m all yours"

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i made any of them look bad （／．＼）  
> Also, i skipped the break up scenes didn't want it to be too heavy, and it was hard to hurt everyone, so no break up scenes.
> 
> Thank u for reading and hope u enjoyed it. ^^  
> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments


End file.
